


Ma Kepner's Christmas Surprise Cookies

by Jerry_Larchive



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Larchive/pseuds/Jerry_Larchive
Summary: It's just a week before Christmas when Jackson comes home to find April busy in the kitchen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy Japril OS. Totally out of season.  
> Their first Christmas married. Before the bad/sad stuff.

Jackson entered the apartment, hung his keys on one of the hooks that April had put up for that purpose, and entered the kitchen looking for a place on the counter to drop his laptop sleeve. He didn't find any.

“Whoa, what's all this?” he asked, surveying a kitchen where every available counter space was occupied by sheets of wax paper covered by some sort of chocolate cookie confection.

April looked over from in front of the stove where she was stirring something in a stew pot with a long handled wooden spoon. She was wearing her little _Everybody Loves a Cook_ apron, with the little red hearts all over it, and her hair was tied up in a pony tail. It was what Jackson liked to call her _Classic Domestic April_ look. At first he had tried _Little Housewife April_ look but April's skill with sharp instruments and a drawer full of knives had convinced him to reconsider.

“You're just in time to help me with this last batch.” she said.

“Sure, I'll help.” he answered as he came behind her and leaned his body against hers, his hands traveling from her waist up to her breasts.

April may not have been aware but Jackson found  _Classic Domestic April_ strangely sexily irresistible.

“Yeah, THAT is not the kind of help I'm looking for right now.”

“But it's definitely the best kind I can offer right now.” he whispered as he kissed her neck and ran one hand back down her body. 

“Jackson, if you make me ruin this last batch I'll have to use this spoon in a way you will regret.”

“You know that threats of violence this time of year will get you on Santa's naughty list.”

“You know that molesting your wife while she is trying to do a good deed will do the same for you. And at least I have the Baby Jesus to forgive me.” April smirked.

“OK, groped right into that one.” Jackson released his grasp on her breast and moved to her side to look in the pot. “So what good deed are we performing for baby Justin, er, Jesus?”

April threw her elbow into his side. He would never let her forget the whole revirginizing thing and her confession that her NSYNC poster, Justin Timberlake specifically, had served as Jesus' personal avatar in the process.

“We are making my mother's famous Christmas Surprise Cookies for the church bake sale. I promised ten dozen. They are selling them tomorrow and then using the proceeds to feed the poor and homeless on Christmas Day. Isn't that awesome?”

Jackson looked from the pot to April's face as she stirred the chocolaty goop that would soon come out of the pot and join the other cookies already covering his kitchen counters. The expression she wore was one he recognized. It was a mixture of concentration, contentment, and happiness that she always wore when she was doing something for someone else. He saw it often. He saw it when she was cooking dinner for him. He saw it when she was performing a surgery to heal someone. He saw it when she was buying Girl Scout cookies at the market that neither of them would ever eat. He loved it. He loved her.

“It is awesome.” he breathed.

She was too engrossed in the cookies to see him looking at her like that.

“OK, get ready. This is the critical part. Once we take it from the heat it will start to harden almost right away so we've got to get this dozen down fast.”

She is so excited, he smiled. “OK, what do you want me to do?”

“If you hold the pot, I'll scoop out the cookies. Ready?”

“Always.”

“Alright, let's go!”

They executed the plan perfectly. As April scooped out the cookies Jackson made a big deal of holding the pot at exactly the right place and at exactly the right angle to help her. He watched her face as she did her part, waiting for it. Then he was rewarded when a little part of her lower lip disappeared into her mouth. That alone could make a bad day good and a good day better.

When the last cookie was transferred to the wax paper to cool, Jackson carried the pot to the sink and began to fill it with water.

He was pleased when he felt April against his back and her arms around his abdomen. “Thanks, Jackson, you were awesome.”

Jackson smiled. Typical April, he thought, she had already done nine dozen batches by herself and now she acts like he was the key to success for what? For holding the frickin pot for the last twelve cookies. God, is there a way to love this woman any more?

“Did you say this was your mother's recipe?”

He could feel her smile against his back.

“Yes, this is her Christmas cookie recipe. She only ever makes it at Christmas. For as long as I can remember we always knew it was Christmastime because suddenly Mom's cookies would appear and we'd put up the Christmas tree. I started helping her make them when I was a teenager. The four of us girls pretty much took over the whole thing after that.”

April was silent for a moment. Jackson felt her expression change again. “Babe?”

“Oh, I was just wondering. This is the first year none of us will be there for Christmas. I wonder if she'll even make them?”

_Fuck!_ It suddenly dawned on Jackson that this would be the first Christmas April had ever spent away from Moline. He was a frickin idiot!

He turned in her arms. “Hey. I've got an idea. Why don't we surprise your parents and go spend Christmas in Moline?”

April looked up at him and smiled. She couldn't keep just a little sadness from creeping into it though.

“No, Jackson, this is home now. With you. My parents will survive. Besides, I'm kind of looking forward to having a little adult fun for Christmas this year. Maybe even under the Christmas tree?” The way she said that and did the sexy lip thing afterwards...  


Jackson pretended to be shocked. “April Kepner. What would your mother say?”

“That's the point, dummy, She won't say anything because she's in Moline and we're here.”

Jackson leaned down and April rose up on her tiptoes and they kissed.

“Besides,” she whispered in his ear, “We can't go to Ohio because I volunteered us to serve the Christmas dinner at church.”

He tried to maintain a stern expression but failed miserably. For one thing, her guilty expression was too cute for him to be mad at. And secondly, he realized that while they served that Christmas dinner, April was sure to have that same beautiful smile on her face that he had seen just a few minutes ago. And he couldn't think of a better way to spend Christmas than enjoying that smile. Well, he could think of _ONE_ better way.  


“Well, you realize that Christmas is just around the corner.” Jackson told her.

“Yes, it is.” affirmed April.

“Well, I'm thinking we might want to get an early start on that _adult fun_.”

“But we don't have a tree yet.” April answered innocently, batting her long eyelashes.

“But we are surrounded by Mother Kepner's Christmas cookies.”

“By gosh, you're right.” she answered happily.

He picked her up, she threw her legs around his waist, and he carried her giggling into the bedroom.

“Ho Ho Ho.” he said. “Merry Christmas.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are a welcome gift. ;-)


End file.
